Clouds
by BluSakura
Summary: What cloud are you, Cloud? asked Tifa.


_Standard disclaimers apply._

_A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait, people. I promise, I'll have new stories coming in within the next two weeks starting with this one. Hope you all enjoy and keep those reviews coming!_

_**&&&**_

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"What cloud are you, Cloud?"

Cloud blinked at his companion beside him. Tifa was on her stomach, twirling her finger in the white, smooth sand, drawing pictures that he could not see. He folded his hands behind his head and turned his gaze back up to the breathtaking Destiny Island sky.

"What kind of question is that?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud noticed Tifa shift onto her side, facing him. "Well, earlier, in Sora's party, we were discussing what cloud we think you are. And I guess curiosity got to me."

He sighed. "You've been hanging out with Yuffie too much."

He felt, rather than saw, Tifa sit up. Her dark figure appeared within his line of vision, casting a shadow over his head and blocking out the sun. He could barely make out the smile that grew on her face. "Aw, Cloud, I'm feeling playful. Indulge me a little, won't you? What kind of cloud are you?"

"And Aerith has been rubbing off on you, too. They're bad influences."

Right as his eyes adjusted to Tifa's shadow, she plopped back down to her former spot, temporarily blinding his vision with the sudden brightness of the sun's rays.

"Humph. Poopie."

"Stop being childish, Tifa. It's unlike you."

"I'm not being childish. Now, take it back, you butt brain." He felt a poke on his side. "I've lived most of my life acting like an adult. I grew up too fast and you know it. Meeting Sora, Goofy, Donald, Aerith and Yuffie, Leon and Merlin, King Mickey…everyone…" she paused, "I think this may be my chance to make up for it."

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew too well what she went through as a child. "Look, I don't know what cloud I am. Okay?"

"No, it's not!" Tifa came back into his line of vision. He felt the blood rush to his face as she straddled his hips. The adorable pout on her face didn't help his situation either. Tifa never acted like this before.

The island became warmer all of a sudden.

"Ti-Tifa!"

"Maybe you're a stratus cloud."

"…What?"

A small smile grew on Tifa's face as she stared into the sky. "Unfortunately, I can't find any stratus clouds to show you."

"Uh, Tifa…"

She smiled down at him and leaned forward slightly, letting dark her hair brush over his face, tickling his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

"Merlin said," she whispered to him, "stratus means to spread out. You know, they're those layered clouds. The ones that stretch out across the sky. Like a big blanket." Her smile grew and leaned in close enough for their noses to touch. Cloud's heart tap-danced across his chest. He was certain she could practically see the muscle jumping out of his body.

"I…I'm not a blanket."

Tifa's grin disappeared and she leaned back. Cloud was relieved, but missed her warmth a little bit. She looked as if she were going to get off him, and Cloud spotted the hurt expression on her face. He never wanted to be the source of her hurt as he was before. Not anymore.

"Well…what other clouds are there?" he asked, with a blush glowing across his face. If Leon ever found out, it would be the end of him.

Tifa looked down at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, how about a cumulus? It's sort of a big heap. Or pile, or something. They're…big…and puffy. And look like large cotton balls. They can make really big storms, too."

Cloud sighed. "Do I look puffy to you?"

This earned a laugh from Tifa. It wasn't a girlish giggle he had heard from other some. It wasn't an ugly donkey-snort that he heard from others.

It was a soulful, gleeful laugh and Cloud's heart melted.

"Well, no, but the stormy part! You're such a grouch, you'll get wrinkles."

"Humph."

She seemed to look at him for a moment, scrutinizing his every detail. Cloud's face grew red once again.

"Mm…cirrus?"

He smiled. Might as well give in. "What's a cirrus?'

Tifa's smile came back full force, and her face lit up enough to compare to the sun's rays. "It means tuft…or curl of hair, or something. They're wispy, and feathery looking. You know, I heard from Merlin that they're formed of ice crystals, and they're so thin, the sun's light can pass right through!"

Cloud grinned. Tifa was rarely this giddy.

"I don't know if I'm feathery."

"Well, your hair might be."

"…"

"Aw, hah, I'm sorry, Cloud."

Tifa leaned forward, and a lump formed in Cloud's throat when she snuggled into his chest. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit against him (and that her breasts were pressed firmly into him).

Yeah. It was definitely getting warmer.

"Tifa, you're really…different today."

Cloud looked down at the top of her head when he felt her clench at his black shirt. Her knuckles were turning white and she started trembling."

"I know. That's because…well, when you were around…before the Hades thing. I was so shy…and closed off…and kept my feelings to myself. I thought I had all the time in the world to be with you, so I…procrastinated I guess," she mumbled. "And then, one day, you were gone. Our world was gone. Everything fell apart, and I didn't tell you what I wanted to."

And at that moment, Cloud knew that everything would fall into place.

"I know Tifa," he mumbled against her vanilla scented hair, "Same here. Let's make the most of the time we have now, okay? And I promise to never leave you again."

His blue eyes linked with wine orbs and his breath hitched when she smiled brightly. "Yeah."

They stayed that way, holding onto one another, basking in the sun, until Tifa spoke again after fifteen or so minutes. "What cloud are you, Cloud?"

He smirked. "Your Cloud."

"…Cheesy, hun. Cute, but cheesy."

_**&&&**_

_Can you possibly imagine living with a name like Cloud? Seriously!_

_Review!_


End file.
